


Sleep

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Kudos: 13





	Sleep

“You’re late.”

“I was in the library.”

“Again?”

“I have to study. You know that.”

“Then study here in our room where you’re safe.”

“The library is just a few blocks away. And besides, I can’t get things done when I’m here.”

“There could be snatchers and kidnappers lurking around the dark alleys, you know. And why?”

“I can take care of myself. I can’t because it’s too distracting here.”

“Distracting? In what way?”

“Like you yapping in my ear.”

“I’m just worried about you. What if something happens to you in the middle of the night? I don’t want you—“

“You shouldn’t worry about me because it’s honestly none of your business, Jongwoon. Just shut up and leave me alone. I need to finish this paper by morning.”

“…”

“…”

“Fine.”

The pair have been roommates since Ryeowook was a freshman and Jongwoon was a sophomore. Ryeowook is taking up an engineering program while Jongwoon’s majoring in music. Throughout the years of living together, Jongwoon and Ryeowook grew closer together. However, Ryeowook’s mood-swings and stubbornness sometimes pisses Jongwoon off, though he understands why the latter is like that. Ryeowook’s actually really nice and sweet, but when he’s tired or stressed, his personality would make a three-sixty change. Jongwoon can’t blame him, though. He knows how tough Ryeowook’s program is. Jongwoon saw one of Ryeowook’s textbooks. All he saw were numbers mixed with letters and symbols which are foreign to him. Who wouldn’t be stressed about that, right? So whenever Ryeowook snaps at him like that, he just shrugs it off because he knows Ryeowook didn’t mean it. He also knows that it’s best to leave Ryeowook alone to cool down before approaching him again.

Jongwoon settled himself on his bed and made himself comfortable. He grabbed a comic book filled with illustrations of blood and boobs. The only sound that could be heard in their room was Ryeowook’s pencil scribbling across the paper. 

Half an hour or so have passed, and Jongwoon suddenly heard a loud bang against the wooden table. He got out of bed and immediately went to Ryeowook’s aid. Apparently, Ryeowook dozed off and hit his head on the table. Ryeowook’s eyes were brimming with tears because of the pain on his forehead.

“That’s it, you’re going to bed.”

“No, I have to finish this.”

“No you don’t. I saw your timetable. The paper’s not due until next week. You’re going to sleep. Now.”

“Jongwoon, no! Put me down, you idiot!”

“Stop kicking! You’re going to bed whether you like it or not.”

“Jongwoon, fuck! Just put me down!”

Jongwoon did put him down. Jongwoon nestled the struggling Ryeowook down on his bed. Jongwoon climbed on soon after. He immediately draped his arms around Ryeowook’s tiny frame. Ryeowook kept on kicking and punching him, but Jongwoon wouldn’t let go. Eventually, Ryeowook grew tired and weak, so he just gave up.

“This isn’t even my bed.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Pervert.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, Ryeowook. I’m warning you.”

“Or else what? I don’t want to sleep next to you. Let me go and I promise to go to bed.”

“No.”

“You really are a pervert. And watch where your hand is—“

Jongwoon grabbed Ryeowook’s face with his hands and slanted his lips across Ryeowook’s. Ryeowook gasped in shock, which gave Jongwoon the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth. At first, Ryeowook struggled and resisted, but he eventually gave in. Ryeowook grabbed the front of Jongwoon’s shirt to pull him closer. Jongwoon gave Ryeowook’s tongue a few light sucks before pulling away. Jongwoon smirked down at Ryeowook whose face was burning red.

“Now, will you go to sleep like a good boy?”

“…”

“Hm?”

“Yes…”

“What? I can’t hear you.”

“I’ll go to sleep, you pervert.”

Jongwoon chuckled. He wrapped his arms firmly around Ryeowook. Ryeowook, in response, snuggled as close to him as possible and buried his face on Jongwoon’s chest. Jongwoon’s hand ran up and down Ryeowook’s back to soothe him. 

“Goodnight, Jongwoon…”

Jongwoon started humming softly to a random tune to lull Ryeowook to sleep. 

Moments later, he could already hear Ryeowook’s soft snores. He smiled and hugged Ryeowook closer. He stooped down and landed a kiss on Ryeowook’s forehead before burying his nose onto his hair. 

The sound of Ryeowook’s breathing was enough to lull him to sleep as well.


End file.
